


oc story lol no name yet

by nicomatsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Yum), Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Assassins & Hitmen, Bombs, Brainwashing, Bullying, Daydreaming, Donuts, Doom, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escapism, F/F, F/M, Family Member Death, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, For Science!, Gangs, Gender Identity, Girl Band, Girls with Guns, Hidden Depths, Identity Issues, Immortality, Interplanetary Travel, Interspecies Relationship(s), J-ROCK Band, Japan, Loneliness, Military Training, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Moving In Together, Moving On, Near Death Experiences, Neurodiversity, Nihilism, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Outer Space, Parent Death, Realization, Rebellion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Returning Home, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Separations, Shooting Guns, Sibling Rivalry, Sneaking Around, Strong Female Characters, Unrequited Love, Video & Computer Games, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicomatsu/pseuds/nicomatsu
Summary: Enjoy the commentary.
Relationships: Janarie Llaxadonia/Velvet, Paradaisu Llaxadonia/Aiya Kuzonaki





	1. Prelude

Paradaisu stood on a pure white balcony along with her two sisters, both older than her. Lined up from oldest to youngest, the three were expected to keep their place as the crowds beneath them came pouring in. The people below basically trampled each other, eager to get a look at the princesses, and hear what the Queen of Llaxadonia had to say. 

Her sisters seemed to have no problem with this. The eldest stayed calm, as if she was used to all this noise and chaos. The middle sister was quite pleased with herself from all of the attention she was getting, resisting the urge to pose for those below her. Paradaisu, on the other hand...

Well, she was not too pleased.

She couldn’t keep her place. There was too. Much. Noise! People are screaming and cheering; you could practically hear and feel the damn ground shake from all the movement. Was everyone from the _entire planet_ coming to listen to them!? She moved her arms away from her sides and instead put her hands over her ears, her eyes squinting under her long bangs. 

The eldest seemed to notice this right away and quickly broke her own stature to reach over the middle-sized girl to get to Para. She pulled her hands down back to her sides and tried to stay-semi quiet as to not draw any attention to what they were doing. But because of this, you could barely hear her over the crowds. 

“Are you an idiot!? Keep your position! You have an image to keep, do you want the people seeing this and believing that one of their own royals prefers not to hear them!? You should feel honored by the enthusiasm! Is this not what you like!? _Really-_ ”

Para only tried to tune her out, she could barely hear her anyway. The people below could barely see any of them, they were so far up. She hoped they didn’t see her sister chewing her out like this. She’d rather be inside. Though her sister’s words went in one ear and out the other, what she could not ignore was a swift kick to her back from behind that made her stumble forward a bit. Her sister seemed to even be surprised and immediately moved back to her own position, the middle sister breaking out of her fantasy and doing the same.

They both seemed to really perk up when their mother arrived. 

“Paradaisu! No more trouble. You are distracting the most important person needed for this event. You stand and listen and wait.”

Para moved slowly back to her original stance, with her arms at her sides, though she was looking down. Her other sisters had their heads held high.

**Paradaisu:** What a stupid story to put in first! I don’t wanna hear about it! This ain’t got nothing to do with who _I_ am, just says what a buncha bullies everyone was at ME! 

She never did like hearing about these kind of moments after they had happened. Better to keep ‘em where they were, in the past. 

You could say that when Paradaisu was born, so was everyone else really. Whether that be in a good way, or bad, depending on who we’re talking about. 

**Paradaisu:** You really think so!?

Paradaisu seems to sit quiet for a moment.

**Paradaisu:** Does that mean we all have the same birthday?


	2. A Fate Worse Than Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”_

Huh... where to begin.

**Nylon:** You earthlings outta have a good time with this one. _If you can comprehend any of it.._

...

Pimpinella Llaxadonia. A commoner girl from circa mid 1600s, in human time. Born to a normal, poor family; Pimpinella grew up in a chaotic and rugged environment. Her planet was nothing but poorly built and ran villages, the entire thing. This is the way it had always been, for centuries. They barely had any technology that allowed them to leave and travel to any other planets, though there were few advancements that allowed them to view the rest of the solar system. Pimpinella became fascinated with watching other planets with her telescopes and machinery, Earth being her favorite to observe. She wanted to really _go there_.

She began working on her own technological advancements. She wanted to better her planet, and she wanted to see what Earth was about. Pimpinella began her operations as a young teenager, working for years to properly perfect what she was trying to accomplish. Soon, she had done it. By the time she was 17 years old, she had made the proper ship to attempt space travel. Old journals with thousands of pages of research and discoveries on how to make such ships, along with just as many pages on her Earth research have been kept to this day. It was if Pimpinella never stopped writing.

She presented her creation to her people in her surrounding village, the iconic moment of her standing on a small hill announcing the news as everyone gathered around her has been reinvented in classic paintings that now hang on the kingdom’s walls. Through messengers, the word of Pimpinella began to spread outside of her village and around the planet. Nobody could believe it. Pimpinella proved her claims to be true when she tested her aircraft; she was able to fly outside of the planet’s atmosphere and come back without any malfunctions. The people of this planet could finally start to advance themselves.

Pimpinella started with her own journey. She became quite popular as more news of her got around, and the people trusted her to leave her home planet and come back with the things that they needed to move forward, while they worked themselves back at home. So that is what she did. She left her planet on a long trip to Earth, where she would stay for a few months in order to explore and get the information she needed. Of course, finally coming upon Earth, she learned quickly that it was inhabited with a species that did not look like her. She hid herself well while traveling, covering her body with different garments that would not reveal her blue skin and pink hair, and rarely spoke to anyone. She observed human traditions from every culture she could find, frequently traveling with her ship to different areas of the planet. She soon got an idea of exactly what she wanted.

Pimpinella began to write down her ideas of what her planet would be, stealing all of them from humans. She copied down their every move and kept what she decided she liked most. She gazed upon the governments and religions of humans with amazement. Her home planet had no codes or regulations; it was nothing like this at all. She wanted it. She was most intrigued by monarchies and religions like Christianity and Buddhism. The languages of English and Latin were quickly self-taught. Clothing, beauty, entertainment, music, philosophies; she nabbed them all and placed them in her journals. Coming to Earth was a blessing given to only her. Only she could achieve all of this.

She had one encounter with a human: a redheaded human girl from somewhere in the United Kingdom, her exact origin is unknown. Though this was a mistake on Pimpinella’s part, she soon found that this was just another hidden blessing. Humans in the 1600s were quite terrified of any sort of unhuman creature! Is this woman a demon? A monster? An alien? Well, the last description will do. Pimpinella wanted the human girl to come with her to her planet and be a human embassador; she could help with Llaxadonia’s changes. After a while of convincing, the girl agreed, though she felt she was in some sort of dream at this entire encounter. Anything to have an incredible journey no human had ever had before. Because of this, the kingdom that would come after would make sure they would always have one human consort to work for each Queen, either on Earth or their own planet.

With this, Pimpinella and her human companion left for her home planet. She was ready to set her plan into motion. With an entire system written in her journals, and a human to help, her planet was going to become exactly what she wanted it to be. Once she got home and presented the human to her people, she was honored as a hero to the planet and a life-changing, iconic founder to the planet’s societal advancements. She garnered an audience from around the planet through word and it only grew as she began to publish her ideas of government. People began to migrate to her village and the area surrounding it, soon enough an actual community began to form. 

Her ideas were taken as the absolute word by the other citizens and immediate work was done to make them become a reality. Her dreams of monarchy had sprouted into a large castle being built with it’s surrounding city. Thousands of citizens worked day and night on building, her writings being a great contributor as she inspired more research and knowledge in others, who became experts in the subject of city building. Her soon-to-be kingdom staff began to form, a young girl from a large family was quite inspired by Pimpinella’s talk of religion and personally met with her to discuss becoming her religious advisor. She was hired, and joined Pimpinella’s staff along with the human girl. As her kingdom began to be completed, Pimpinella made sure all roles were filled. She needed a King to help her look after everything, and was wed in no time. She began her own military in case of any extreme issues arising, she started a press that would print and publish her religious texts and spread them among citizens.

Pimpinella, of course, took the role of Queen. The entire planet formed itself into one overall area ruled by the Queen. She made frequent trips around her planet to make sure things went according to plan, and helped when needed. Her religion was then put into effect. The idea of a space goddess, of who had created the entire universe, everything that we know. Obviously, this was completely made up by Pimpinella for the sake of her wanting a religion. A goddess of space was quite enticing. Artists were explained the goddess’ exact ‘appearance’ in order to keep a consistent portrayal that would be believable. Pimpinella enforced the entire planet to dedicate themselves to the religion, and those who went against it would not be tolerated to live here. In fact, if you disagreed with the kingdom at all, you’d better keep quiet. Pimpinella would not take any criticism whatsoever. The planet soon came completely under her control and she became the most important person in the planet’s history, save for the goddess she had created. The planet was named after her; Llaxadonia.

Pimpinella began her informal ‘rule’ around the age of 18 before her official rule over the kingdom, and ruled for 30 years until her death. The kingdom never disclosed the reason she died, and she was approximately 48. She had a daughter born from her and her husband, the then 17 year old Lenora. Lenora followed after her mother and was crowned the next Queen. Lenora followed a similar length of ruling, though shorter, and ruled for 20 years. She died at the age of 37. Also a mysterious death, her mother before her wrote in her publishings that the amount of time her daughter ruled must be followed exactly by every heir after her. This now meant that no Queen after Lenora could rule for more than 20 years. It was now the turn of the next Queen, Marigold.

Marigold’s story was much shorter and more heartbreaking than her mother and grandmother. The Llaxadonian kingdom had decided that once a Queen’s time was up, instead of taking her down from the throne, the former Queen would be killed as an offering to their goddess. Along with this, it was also common knowledge that the Queen could only marry a man in order to have the next generation of heirs. Marigold was frightened by the fact that she was going to be killed one day when her time was up, and she was not happy in her marriage either. Marigold took _her own_ life before anyone else could, and she only ruled for 5 years, dying when she was 22 years old. Her daughter after her was then Queen, once again.

And it went on. With her daughter, Evangeline, and the rest after her. Queens Rebutia, Rosalind, Belladonna, Minerva, Thallia, Confiance, Vulparia, Nyphadora, Gloriosa, Laurelai, Gerania, and Paprika. All served 20 year terms until they were executed so the next could take their place. All Queens served and appeared as tough and disciplined, even if that was not who they truly were in private. Paprika’s daughter Bluebell, on the other hand, was different from the norm for the Queens. Bluebell wanted to act with kindness towards the citizens and pushed them to do the same with her and her staff. She wanted to break away from what her mother had done, who was extremely harsh and mean. This did not go over well with the citizens, and they hated her for it. 

A giant hate campaign went out against the Queen, and she was regularly told by citizens to remove herself from the throne.. in more ways than one. One day, Bluebell’s daughter Chaldera found her murdered in her bedroom. The culprit was never found, it was never known if it was an intruder or a member of the kingdom staff. The citizens did not care, it was never looked into. When Chaldera became Queen, she had no choice but to follow the age old rules of how she must act and appear to avoid her mother’s fate. She was executed when her time ran out and she publicly cursed the entire planet for doing this to her, her mother and all of her ancestors before and soon to be after her.

The next Queens went in and out the same way again. No one dared to pull another Bluebell. Queens Primrose, Pervinca and Clavellina served their time and were eventually executed. After Clavellina’s death, her daughter Daphrie took her place. Though Daphrie was just like all the Queens before her, in the sense that she was ruthless and terrifying, she resembled the first Queen in many ways. She was incredibly alike to Pimpinella, and the citizens took great pride in this. Daphrie became a very popular Queen very quickly. And because of her strong popularity and resemblance, she began to break the kingdom rules with no repercussions. She married and had 3 daughters instead of one for the next Queen, and she over-stayed her rule of 20 years and went beyond it. None of the citizens seemed to care, once again, yet this time it was because they liked her so much. Daphrie was the strong, standout leader that Llaxadonia wanted. And they hoped whoever the next Queen would be, she would be just like her.

The current Llaxadonian royal family became the most infamous one right after the very first. And the 3 princesses are widely looked upon and admired.

Well. 2 of them, maybe.

...

**Nylon:** ...Disgusting. That was too long and boring. No wonder nobody reads jack shit about our place’s history. Hopefully in the future they can just wipe all this shit. Probably best.

**Gaia:** I thought you were supposed to live and learn from history, to never repeat it again?

**Nylon:** Yeah, well, nobody’s gonna learn anything from this except maybe an effective way of falling asleep. Or to stay away from every single one of us who were born here. ...Or some wise guy gets a great idea to try and restart all this shit again. Kinda like those assholes from your place who like all that World War shit. Neo-

**Gaia:** I SEE..


End file.
